


[Oldfic] Protective

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [23]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Gilbert was protective of Break.





	[Oldfic] Protective

Gilbert sinks gratefully against the metal railing of his lonesome balcony. His almond-shaped golden eyes take in the mid-afternoon sun as it slowly dips down the sky as he puffs away on a cigarette.

" _You're both really protective over Break."_

"Protective, huh?" He murmurs to himself, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He isn't exactly sure that "protective" is the correct word to describe their relationship, but Oz's gaze had shown nothing but sincerity.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't eat properly!" He coughs a little when he accidentally inhales too much smoke in his haste. "He's just so…"

_Thin, tired and sick._

Gilbert frowns, remembering how he'd learned to cook because he wanted to get Break to eat healthier. What a stupid goal, really…

He glances warily at the sun to gauge the time and then sighs, putting out his cigarette. He heads out into the hallway, face flushing the whole way.

He heads to the kitchen, resisting the urge to shove another cigarette in his mouth just for him to chew on in order to relieve the tension in his jaw. Truthfully, it's not all that pleasant, but sometimes things like this are necessary.

When he arrives, he begins cutting up different vegetables to put in a sandwich. He's so engrossed in his task that he doesn't notice when Oz peeks around the doorway with a playful chuckle; doesn't even realize that he's not alone in the kitchen until Oz's hands tug playfully on his sleeve.

"Hungry, Gil? We just had dinner."

"I…" He wants to lie, really he does, but Oz's eyes crinkle knowingly and his flush deepens. "It's not for me."

Oz hums with amusement and twists around to leave, an air of amusement about him. "Tell Break not to overdo it!"

Gilbert grumbles, but doesn't bother to deny Oz's accusation as it is horribly true anyway. He quickly finishes up in the kitchen and heads for his destination.

Break's room is silent and dark when he arrives.

Gilbert knocks softly on the door, not really surprised at all when he doesn't receive a response.

He worries his bottom lip nervously as he slips silently into the room, blending with the shadows. Break's hair and blankets stand out distinctly in the darkness. He's curled up beneath the sheets, his breaths soft and even as he sleeps peacefully.

He sets the sandwich plate down on the nightstand before turning to leave. As he turns to leave he notices a glistening out of the corner of his eye.

He sighs and leans over the bed, padding the sweat off the other man's face with his sleeve. "Don't overdo it, you idiot." He says, almost fondly.

It's almost heartbreaking that Break doesn't wake up.

Gilbert catches himself straightening out the man's bangs and abruptly stands, leaving the room on stiff legs.

_Protective._

He cannot hold back a smile as he huffs and walks down the hallway.

_Protective indeed._


End file.
